Talk:Void Century
The need for stubs? Okay I have a funny feeling I will be leaped on by Joekido for merging three articles... But seriously, after reading the alliances and ancient kingdom articles, I discovered there was little point to them. Everything they say is better off together on this page rather then on several different ones, they all said the same basic things anyway: *Ancient Kingdom lost *Alliances became WG *The void century happened 800 years ago. Its easier to read, avoids stubs and stops a dozen articles existing that all say the same info. I'm tempted to merge Poneglyphs with this page too.One-Winged Hawk .................................................................. "Sigh" the world will never understand why but if you want to merge it, go ahead because this is not my Wikia(I wished it was but it's not) (Joekido 08:29, 23 March 2007 (UTC)) :(To Angel): The Poneglyph page seems okay to be a separate page however it seems like it needs to be somewhat cleaned up. It seems to be split into four smaller unneeded pages. :(To Joekiddo): I will not say anything or comment about your response to this merging plan. I will however assume that you were simply stating your opinion on such matters with at least a mature and calm mood despite it sounding otherwise.Mugiwara Franky 19:06, 23 March 2007 (UTC) I can't stop you guys from merging but I will still contribute the page and fix things along. Having to be a pain since October, I think it's time that I just wash my hands (Joekido 19:42, 23 March 2007 (UTC)) :Look at this way Joekido - at a later date we can ALWAYS put the pages back. Its not the end of the world by having them merged. And if you have objections your entitled to speak and say otherwise. We will listen. You just have to write up a good argument for it being separate. :Right now I'm thinking about quality control on this site. There is 1,000 pages to be sorted. If merging some results in us falling back below 1,000 then its something we'll have to deal with. The Wikia needs cleaning up that badly. :/ One-Winged Hawk 22:03, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Ancient Weapons Do we actually have evidence that all of the weapons were constructed during the void century? I realize that the Poneglyph in Alabasta shows the location of one of them. When I read the change recently made that said they WERE constructed I started looking for evidence but could not find it. Any help would be appreciated. --Markman81 11:20, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :It's heavily implied by the manga that the weapons were constructed during the Void Century or at least around that time due to the fact that the Phoneglyphs are closely related to them. One good evidence aside from Arabasta to support this is the Phoneglyph in Ohara. Everyone in the general public from Iceburg to Tom assumed that Phoneglyph talked about an ancient weapon in some form or another, while the Oharan scholars merely studied it to learn about the Void Century. So basically from what we know, the lot of them were constructed during the Void Century unless proven otherwise.Mugiwara Franky 19:18, 23 March 2007 (UTC) I don't remember well, it seems Tom gave Iceburg and Franky a blueprint of how to build a weapon? or to build a powerful war ship? Was this ship Pluton or Poseidon or something other? - Anonymous Reader from France, Wednesday, December 8th 2010 "names stemming from the gods mentioned in Ancient Greek and Roman mythology." Pluton is also Greek not Roman, Pluton is an alternate Greek name for Hades. Its Latinized form is Pluto which the Romans applied to their equivalent god Dispater. So far both Ancient Weapons are named after Greek gods, no Roman. -Epithetless Anon, 8 December 2011 Shandora's involvment? When was it revealed about Shandora's involvment in the war? I don't remember that. Somewhere in the Skypiea arc?( 22:20, November 14, 2010 (UTC)) Image replacement Yo! I'm replacing files from JPG to PNG and I just uploaded Ancient Kingdom's image. But since the article is locked, I can't replace it. Can you either unlock the page or replace "AncientKingdom.jpg" with "Ancient Kingdom.png" please? Thanks. 20:54, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :Thanksies. 21:40, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Tontatta Kingdom and Dressrosa Should we add that Tontatta Kingdom and Dressrosa had history going back to the Void Century or are we going to wait until we hear more about it? Reeves92 (talk) 23:25, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Wait until we hear more about it. It's too vague to add it based on what we know now. I'd like to know at the very least the basic reason for it. If Gancho says simply "land disputes" or something like that, then I think we can add it. Just hold off for now. 07:48, September 1, 2013 (UTC) We don't know yet if the Tontatta kingdom existed 900 years ago. Might as well be that the Dwarves were chased away from their land and resided at Green Bit at some point in the future, like the Shandorians. So the info is still too vague like DP said. Removed Trivia linking the Void Century to the "Dark Ages I removed an historically illiterate comparison, with no real world or One Piece universe basis. The idea of a "Dark Age", a time of cultural and economic deterioration in Western Europe between the 6th to 13th centuries, was a Victorian era construct. It has no factual basis and presents a misleading and inaccurate picture of the Middle Ages. If whoever wrote that passage here had actually read the Wikipedia article they linked to, they never would have posted it. In addition Oda never tried to link the Void Century with the "Dark Ages", so it was just someone's dubious hypothesis. 23:56, December 25, 2013 (UTC) It was a period where little records were kept, and it has an ominous name. Don't go thinking Oda does that much research into his naming. And Wikipedia, that ever reliable source of information? 00:12, December 26, 2013 (UTC) How the Government is found "How the World Government was founded is known". That doesn't even make any sense. Obviously it is "unknown", since how would Pappug know how the government is created? Unless he read and understood Poneglyphs, or he can hear voices from beyond like Roger. 19:27, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :Seriously, can't you people take it here before you clash in edits? 19:28, September 15, 2014 (UTC) I agree with Yata, "How the World Government was founded is unknown" is correct, as we don't know how was the WG founded at all. Not to mention that it was mentioned that the WG's beginnings is unknown several times throughout the series. 22:54, September 22, 2014 (UTC) We know that the 20 kingdoms who fought the ancient kingdom came together at the end of the void century and became what is now known as the world government. To some people, that can be considered knowing how it was founded while others might think more information is appropriate before making such a statement. 02:39, September 23, 2014 (UTC) "The World Government was founded when the 20 kingdoms who fought the ancient kingdom came together at the end of the void century and became what is now known as the world government. The exact process of how they were founded remains unknown." We should say something like that and compromise. 13:49, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Then do it. 15:00, September 24, 2014 (UTC) JSD's suggestion is a nice one, let's go along with it. Can someone unlock the page, or add it to the page? 16:01, September 24, 2014 (UTC)